


Yellow- Justice

by ImJustHereToWriteIGuess



Series: The Lost Children [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hotlands, guess who finally fucking finished this series, gun violence i guess, how undyne lost her eye, spoiler alert it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess/pseuds/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess
Summary: The sixth and final in a series about the fallen children. The lost story of the yellow SOUL.





	Yellow- Justice

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make all of the parts of this story make sense on their own but this one just didn't work out. It probably won't make much sense unless you at least read the one before it. Also sorry it's so short, I tried to make it as long as I could but I'm also trying to do math homework so eh. Gonna start working on a new story now.
> 
> Edit- I kinda forgot that yellow is justice and accidentally put it as orange but I've fixed it now.

She was the sweetest sister a young boy could want. Claude didn’t remember anything about her at all. He was too young when she went missing. Growing up he wasn’t his own person. He was “Almost as cute as his sister” or “Just as smart as Lily was at his age.”

Parents who stopped liking him when she went missing didn’t help. He was never as good as their sweet little ballerina. Old videos of her were a constant in the house. Every newspaper article or bit on the news about Lily or other kids going missing on Mount Ebbott.

As is often the case, resentment became obsession. And obsession became love. Claude longed for the sister that the mountain stole from him. 

The older he got, the stranger his feelings became. Sometime around the middle of his puberty, the historical pistol mounted on the wall among other family artifacts began its gentle whispering. Only amplifying the thoughts he’d already been pushing away. Strange thoughts. Murderous lustful thoughts.

He didn’t know who he wanted to kill. His parents, his dead already sister, every worthless animal on that mountain, or maybe just himself. Claude took the gun from its mount, grabbed the nearest hat to hide his face, and left.

Nobody stopped him. Not his parents who noticed the missing gun within ten minutes nor his neighbors who knew it was against his nature to go on midday walks. He walked straight to Mount Ebott, determined to kill the first thing to piss him off.

Oddly enough, his first victim was the ground which gave out under him, loosening a bullet from shock and plunging the near-man into a faintly glowing pit.

Landing in a stuffy cave, illuminated by lava did not help his mood. When he stood up, however, and saw the frail spider woman dropping her sack of flour to try and assist him, he knew this had to have been where his sister died.

Claude launched another unforgiving bullet into her weak exoskeleton and didn’t hesitate to give another to her male counterpart. He couldn’t quite decide why, but he knew these monsters had to be responsible for the death of his beloved sister and he must avenge her murder.

Reckless as he was, he knew that three bullets left could not be spent on every walking volcano and spiral of fire. After not too long, he discovered that they seemed to trust him. No creature looked on him with fear. Only surprise and wonder. What fools.

Refusing to speak with the beasts did nothing to aid his quest in finding a killer who may or may not even exist. And yet, whenever one of the dust creatures approached him, he ran to the quickest exit.

It took three days of hiding and theft before he saw what he knew he must. Another human. Conversing casually with some fish abomination. At first Claude thought the human girl must have been forced into the beasts slavery, but after seeing the mutual care and compassion coming from the green human in waves, Claude eliminated the traitor. He lifted his gun and killed the girl.

Her body falling to the ground saw horror on the fish’s face.Not allowing herself to panic, Undyne conjured a spear and leaped for the boy. He kept distance and shot her before her speed outpaced his accuracy. 

The woman collapsed, Clutching her eye in pain and discovering the shocking loss of said eye. All that remained was dust and a small metal ball.

Undyne screamed.

Sans woke from his nap at one of his many hot cat stands and teleported to the noise, unused to hearing such a strong woman scream from pain of all things.

He arrived at the beginning of a fight. A human in yellow clothes and a hat had a few cuts on him, blood dripping onto the Hotlands floor. Undyne had a dusty eye and was beginning to tire out. 

He called out to Undyne until he saw her. Cheryl dead on the ground. Her soul bare for all to see. Sans used his magic to pull the gun away from the boy and shot. 

Undyne flinched at the thud of another dead human hitting the ground. Sans ran to Cheryl, verifying that she was truly dead. 

Taking the now empty gun and the large hat from his body, he started walking away.

“Call Asgore soon.” He called back to Undyne, “It’s not safe to leave these souls out.

Sans walked out of Hotlands, through Mettaton’s new development in the area, to the first waterfall he could find and threw the things down. Dragging his tired body home, he tried to think what he’d tell Papyrus.


End file.
